five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Tubbyland Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 February 2016
11:24 (Test) (Beta Fixed Po) 11:34 Tupar 11:35 are you there? 11:23 Eyyyyyy 11:24 (Test) (Beta Fixed Po) 11:34 Tupar 11:35 are you there? 11:50 Tupar are you alive? 07:26 brb 07:37 me,nenanda 07:37 yeah 07:37 I can see that 07:37 i am making a wnr 07:37 a what? 07:38 windows never released out soon 07:38 The stuff that you kids say just makes me cringe 07:39 well that was easy 08:22 I wonder if my chrome time is still off 08:22 nope it's not off for once 08:22 I'm gonna make something important 08:22 In fact, it's so important that it can affect this whole wiki heavily 08:23 ? 08:30 It's fine 08:31 (k den) 08:32 wut now? 08:32 hi 08:32 hi 08:32 tfw you read frank burt as frank butt 08:33 ok 08:33 User blog:GreenMario543213/COPPA 08:33 What up 08:33 creating something really cool https://i.gyazo.com/643c66beaa1aa722f8ac0cb2c01371cf.png 08:34 (pop) Noice 08:34 cool dude 08:34 Oh and Crit 08:34 Did you see the poll I linked? 08:34 nope 08:34 User blog:GreenMario543213/COPPA 08:35 You know about one of the suckiest handheld games? 08:35 The heck is that thing Crit? 08:35 no 08:35 @Origin 08:35 a very cool dude 08:35 Okay 08:36 ummm....... wut now? 08:37 well I'm gonna keep working on this animation for my shitposting channel 08:37 ok 08:37 Sounds good 08:37 wanna see a preview of it? 08:37 k 08:37 ye 08:37 * TrueCobalion watches pokemon video 08:38 * TrueCobalion then gets a pokemon TCG ad 08:38 k den 08:39 here's the preview https://i.gyazo.com/bdb0ba24e924f83cba80a94dc69aa7dd.gif 08:39 noice 08:39 noice 08:39 Also 08:39 Not bad Crit, not bad 08:39 does he have a glowing blue eye? 08:39 It's San 08:39 rip sansy 08:39 @Green 08:39 not at this part 08:40 o 08:41 Hey Crit what do you think about the other Fnaf fan games? 08:42 I don't really pay much attention to them 08:42 Btw, 08:42 Someone found an easter egg in fnaf world 08:42 wat is it 08:42 Okay 08:43 The Scott easter egg? 08:43 It was the nose honk 08:43 Click freddy's nose = honk 08:43 Of course it has to be that easter egg -_- 08:43 Shitty game: http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/61MXB8H11JL.gif 08:44 It's some kind of Bop It Po. 08:44 https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/8/82/007_-_Nightfire_Coverart.png 08:44 my favorite fps 08:45 (the console version obvs, pc version is inferior) 08:45 Pc master race 08:45 Console peasent 08:46 More like video game master race, sport peasent 08:46 Just kidding XD 08:54 still waiting for my ebay thing to ship 08:59 eh i guess im back for now, i might offically come back but i dunno 08:59 i dont think anyone really missed me 09:00 hi toonster 09:00 ;-; 09:00 i missed ya 09:00 oh 09:00 ok 09:00 I just died again 09:01 i like ants 09:02 also true how the hell did you become chat mod while i was gone 09:02 i asked tuparman for it 09:03 o 09:03 there are open spots 09:03 i actually just read the rules for staff, looks like i cant be one because i was banned from chat like twice 09:03 Shitty(er) game: https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/c/c1/Bop_it_Extreme.jpg 09:03 wasn't the second time a misunderstanding? 09:03 yea 09:04 but i got once if that was a misunderstanding 09:04 so basically i was banned once and if thats the case i cant really be a staff member if i got banned once 09:05 but i dunno 09:05 maybe my eyes are just tricking me or maybe im not properly understanding it 09:06 wut now? 09:06 i dunno i want to be like a chat mod but then i realized i was at least banned once from chat 09:07 so basically i cant maybe be able to be a part of the staff 09:07 i dunno 09:10 uhhh 09:13 * Old Po boredness: llllllllllllllll 09:14 What now 09:17 Chats dead. It's confirmed 09:18 i should probably get a separate account to log the chat 09:18 ok 09:18 hi 09:18 Hi Po 09:19 wut now? 09:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TBsdWW7MOew 09:19 nightmare fuel 09:20 umg gman, alyx, hl:s scientist, and vortigaunt what happened 09:20 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BXX5u4pcsUs 09:20 oh and breen 09:21 Brb. switching to iPad 09:24 poopy 09:38 doing a little test render https://gyazo.com/d14e1ecd71b739f2c9c273fe64158b6a 09:38 Hi Drago 09:38 hi 09:38 i haven't touched undertale in a while (and im not going to for a while) 09:39 why? 10:16 @Cowhat User blog:GreenMario543213/COPPA 10:48 Hi 10:48 hi 10:48 Chat is ded 10:48 very 10:48 very 10:48 deeeeeed 10:49 User blog:Dragonmasterdrago302/final goodbyes. 10:50 That doesn't exist 10:50 it says it wasn't found 10:50 add the period 10:51 at the end 10:55 me or him 10:58 * GreenMario543213 reads comments 10:58 * GreenMario543213 hears the skype sound 11:02 tub tub land 11:10 tubby 11:36 D-Club: It's this club where everyone has seen each other's dicks 2016 02 22